


A Day Off

by BarbaQChilton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaQChilton/pseuds/BarbaQChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally give yourself a long needed day off, but it's not what you expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting into the swing of writing, so I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Also, I type on my phone so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes! :c

You sat lazily in bed, staring blankly at the tv across from you, playing your favorite show. This had only been the third, no, fourth time you'd rewatched it. The best part about being a self employed artist, was being able to control your own work hours, and today was your first "day off" in months. You were so used to constantly working from morning till night, you almost felt bored not doing anything productive. Yet, you didn't have that motivation to actually do anything, either. 

Lifting your hand with the remote, you mustered the energy to click the power button and irritatedly chuck it onto the floor. Falling back into your pillow, you groaned in annoyance. All day, you had tried to enjoy yourself, but nothing seemed to be working. All your friends always seemed to tell you how overworked you always were, yet you, on the other hand, didn't feel you did enough with your time. But, you finally took advice and gave yourself time to relax.

Relax, what a joke.

You didn't know how long you had been blankly staring at your bedroom ceiling when you heard the apartment's front door shut, and footsteps leading to your room. 

"Hey, baby. How did your day off go?"

You lifted your head from the pillow to see Rafael standing in the doorway loosening his tie, and unbuttoning his dress shirt, and letting it fall to the floor. He must've hung his coat by the front door, you thought.

You gave him a monotone grunt,closed your eyes, and let your head drop back on the pillow, as if it was too heavy to hold up. 

Rafael chuckled,"That bad,huh?"

You felt the weight of his body gently lower on top of you and you opened your eyes, to see his face close to yours. 

"You actually worked, I don't want to complain about my boring day." You said, as he looked at you with a sweet smile.

"It wasn't any more exciting than usual." He kissed your forehead and arched an eyebrow. "I did win a case,though."

You smirked at him, and let out a playful gasp," You did?" 

He rolled his eyes at your fake enthusiasm. "I did."

"Well, Mr. Big Bad District Attorney, you sure are impressive. If I wasn't already taken, I'd say you'd have me smitten." You joked, mimicking his arched eyebrow and giving a seductive smile.

Suddenly, your long boring day seemed worth it to mess with your lover. You knew exactly where this would lead, and God, were you ready for some excitement.

His lip twitched in amusement, and he smirked, leaning close enough for his lips to brush against yours,"You've got a boyfriend, huh? That makes me more determined to have you."

"Well, I guess if he doesn't know.." You said flicking your tongue out and grazing his lips.

Rafael inhaled sharply and roughly pressed his lips against yours, pushing his tongue in your mouth. You reached up and ran your fingers in his hair, pulling at it, trying to get him closer to you.

He moaned into the kiss and grinded his body against you. You could feel his growing erection press against you, and a wave of energy you had been searching for all day, ran through your body. You moved a hand down to his crotch and rubbed it through his pants. 

Rafael took the hint and pulled away from the kiss. As he stood and started undressing, you hastily began taking your own clothes off. Once completely naked he stood for a moment running his eyes along your exposed body, and seemed to practically jump back on top of you.

He buried his face in your neck and nibbled at your skin, sliding his hand down between your legs. You gasped at his fingers making contact with your clit. He began rubbing it and you moaned, arching your back, wanting more.

You felt a breathy laugh on your skin and he looked at you, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Fuck. He was so hot. 

You gave him a slightly annoyed look. "C'mon Raf, don't play with me."

The corner of his month twitched in a smile, and you felt two of his fingers slip inside you. He started thrusting them in and out, as a moan escaped your lips.

"I though you liked when I played with you." He replied cheekily.

What he was doing felt good, you had to admit, but you wanted, no, needed more. You let out a low growl and thrust your hips against him. 

"You know what I want." You replied, an embarrassing tone of despair in your voice, which only made him more cocky.

He thrust his fingers into you a few more times before taking them out and popping them into his mouth. He licked his fingers and ran his index finger across your lips, before reaching back down to his groin. 

Your hands clenched at the sheets, as he rubbed the head of his cock against your entrance.

Biting your lip, you held your breath waiting for him to slide in, but instead he just looked back at you with a straight face.

"I know what you want." He said in a serious tone, and leaned back, so he was on his knees. You felt a wave of lust, seeing him tower over you. "I'm the only man that can give it to you."

You wanted him so bad, but grew slightly annoyed at he continued stalling. You craved action all day, and here it was, but he was taking his sweet time. 

"I dont know my boyfriend, seemed pretty good at giving me what I wanted, too." You said, knowing it would hit a nerve. And it did. He knew this other "boyfriend" was fake and you two were playing, but damn, did it make him flustered, and even jealous. 

His jaw clenched, and his nostrils flared.

"Usted va a lamentar eso." He said, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth.

"Good." You replied defiantly.

He growled and thrust himself in you, causing you to gasp at the sudden entrance. You wrapped your legs around him as he pounded into you, a breathy sigh of relief escaping. Rafael bent over you again, and made his way to your breasts. Hastily, he began sucking and biting at them. 

You wrapped your arms around him and ran your nails along his back, throwing your head back in ecstasy.

His large hands gripped at your waist and he slammed himself into you at a faster pace, gravely moans rising in his throat. 

Rafael pulled away from your breasts and reached up to tangle a hand in your hair. Pulling just rough enough for a painful pleasure, he forced you to look at him. 

"I said I knew what you wanted. Was I right?"  
His eyes seemed to glare into you, and you couldn't seem to find words.

"Mm? Estoy en lo cierto?"

His hand gripped your hair tighter, and a moan slipped from you. You felt like you could pass out from all the feelings running through your body.

"Y-yes. Mm,yes...Papi." You said, feeling satisfaction at the slight waver in his hard expression, to one of lust.

"That's right, baby."

He adjusted himself, and suddenly he seemed to be hitting just the right spot, because you felt an orgasm begin building, and you clenched your muscles around him. 

Rafael brought his face close to your ear and nibbled your earlobe before letting out a breathy,"Come for your Papi?"

You bit your lip, trying to hold in your orgasm, just to keep feeling this pleasure a little longer, but Rafael wasn't having any of that.

He let out a deep moan in your ear. "C'mon,baby. Déjame sentirte." 

God you loved it when he spoke Spanish to you, and it was enough to drive you over the edge. You moaned loud feeling your orgasm take over, and you clenched him tight. 

Rafael gasped out of surprise, as he orgasmed and pressed his face into your neck. 

A few minutes passed as you both came down from your high. He chuckled and his throat vibrated in your shoulder, which made you smile. He propped himself up and looked at you with a loving smile. 

"So, how was your day off?"

You rolled your eyes. "It was..alright." You said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well it's better than spending it with that lame boyfriend of yours, huh? Wherever he is." He said trying not to laugh.

He kissed your nose and rolled over to lay next to you. You sighed, now understanding what your friends meant by relaxing. 

You glanced over at Rafael and he laughed looking at you from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" You asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"I like it when you call me Papi." 

"Shutup, Raf." You said jokingly hitting his arm.

He sat up and you laughed at his tousled hair. 

"Do you need a towel so we can get you cleaned up?"

"A towel would be nice, yeah." You replied with a warm smile.  
He leaned down and gave you a kiss, getting out of bed he stopped in the doorway, as he did when he came in earlier.

He had a sweet look on his face and he ran his eyes over your body and back to your eyes.

"Hey." 

"Yes, Raf?"

"I love you."

You blushed lightly and pursed your lips. "I love you, too, Rafael."

He disappeared from the doorway for a minute then came back and smirked.

"Do you..do you want to just take a shower with me, instead?"

You returned the smirk and all but jumped out of bed.

"Fuck, yeah."

He chuckled as you followed him into the bathroom.


End file.
